


Kisses

by impalathetimemachineto221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Beautiful, Cannon, Kisses, Love, M/M, Male/Male, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings, angel!cas - Freeform, human!dean, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalathetimemachineto221b/pseuds/impalathetimemachineto221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves kissing Cas but Cas hasn't been home in a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Dean loved kissing Cas. He would kiss him all the time. On the cheek, on the nose, his neck, his lips. Today, he wanted to kiss Cas so badly. He hadn't kissed Cas since 2 days. 2 whole days!!! 

Finally, Cas was back. He appeared in the middle of the Living room.

  "Dean, im home!"

Dean felt the excitement rise in his body. He went running into the living room and hugged Cas. 

  "Cassie, your home"

  "Yes I am, Dean"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' head, pulled him down and kissed him fervently on the lips. He pushed Cas to the couch and got on top of him. He continued to kiss Cas. 

"I love you, Cas" Cas looked shocked.  It was the first time Dean said this.

"I love you too, Dean, very much"


End file.
